Time
by InumbraLunaest
Summary: "Sunsets are the end, but they also are the beginning of something else, something new". Somehow even if she was ready, she truly wasn't ready.


_"Ezaeur?"_

 _Warm gentle arms wrap around her waist and she could feel somone gently pressing their face to her back._

 _"Yes, my dear?" she relaxes into the hug and gently wraps her arms around the figure around her._

 _"I love you" she whispers._

 _Ezaeur let's out a soft chuckle before turning to face the woman she loves "And I, you, my dear" she whispered before capturing her lips in a kiss._

 _They release after a few seconds and a bright smile adorns the others face "I hope you remember to still take a break from all your duties" she grins before shooting the stack of papers an annoyed look._

 _She smiles before gently cupping her lovers face with her own hands "Of course I do" she nuzzles her before placing a chaste kiss on her lips "But alas, I have to go"_

 _She pouts but releases her hold on her demon queen "Don't forget you still owe me a few dinner dates" she purred before releasing her hold. She quickly spins around before walking out of the room._

 _Ezaeur smiles fondly before turning to pour over the table, pointedly ignoring the others rolling their eyes and their teasing smiles._

 _Silence reigned in the room for a few moments before someone coughed. Like electricity, to water they were all laughing and Ezaeur smiled and rolled her eyes as she spoke with the other leaders._

* * *

She wakes up, staring at a room with unusual silence. Her hands reach out instinctively to her side, surprised to find the sheets at her side cold. She sits up, looking at the dim room. She sighs and snaps, lighting the unlit fireplace.

She relaxes against the bed, enjoying the silence. But worry gnawed at her as time passed on. Something was wrong and the fact that she couldn't remember what was wrong added to the worry.

Getting off the bed, she quietly slips out of the silken sheets and makes her way to the door. It somehow felt heavy to her touch, as if it didn't want to open for its mistress. But she paid no mind and opened the door, to be greeted by a quiet, dimly lit hall.

A dull ache began to grow at the base of her head and the urge to cry was overwhelming. She opened her mouth, but something held her back.

* * *

 _"I'm really hungry" she pouted as she flopped on their bed. Ezaeur smiles before looking at her over her shoulder, giving her a smug look._

 _"Well someone wouldn't be this hungry if they woke up earlier" she teased._

 _She grumbled a string of incoherent words but the tone delivered the message all the same._

 _"I love you too, dear" she laughed before turning her attention back to the papers that littered her desk. She sighed as she began to pick through each of them, only to find the paper she was reading snatched right from her fingers._

 _"I didn't know you could read daemon" she sighed dryly._

 _She got no reply as her lover hummed and looked at the front then the back then set the paper down on their bed._

 _"Come on, let's go have a break. Let us go to the garden" she said, her grin wide and energetic._

 _Ezaeur resisted the urge to smile and just sighed "I still have work to do"_

 _She scoffs before grabbing the chair and sitting down beside her "Well, what's more important, the papers or me"_

 _Ezaeur smiles and gives a sarcastic laugh and a feigned look of utter confusion "My love, or my papers?" she snorts before leaning in and giving her a quick kiss "I don't know"_

 _She blushes but smiles nonetheless "See, you could use a break" she said teasingly._

 _Ezauer smiles sadly before relaxing agaisnt the back of the chair "I could, my dear. But alas, the demon lord left a large hole and it's up to us to fix it" she closed her eyes and lets out a tired sigh._

 _"I understand you work so hard, but if you don't take care of yourself, you might fall down when everyone needs you the most"_

 _Her eyes open and she sees her staring at her with those powerful, deep eyes._

 _"I love you"_

* * *

The halls had grown darker, and the lack of other demons around her made her feel anxious. A feeling of trepidation gnawed as she walked down the halls. She had made her way to the kitchens, where she found a plate with food on it.

Upon closer inspection, it was human food and a relieved smile spread across her features. So she had been here, looking for food and probably wandering around the grounds for a place to watch the sun rise.

She slips out of the kitchen, using the door that led to the paddocks of the animals, walking alone at the late night.

Her feet hitting the cold ground in soft muffled steps and her hair gently waving in the fresh air. She takes a deep breath before looking up at the sky, enjoying the breathtaking view.

"I always did like the sunrise, I mean we had the same in my place but here, it's just so different"

Ezaeur didn't even need to turn around to know who wrapped their warm arms around her

"Well, I do hope my kingdom is enough for you" she teased.

"Of course it is. It's more than enough" she tightens her grip a bit "But anywhere would be enough if you are there"

"Really, you flatter me" she sighs contently.

Silence passes between them and they both enjoy the rare peace that wound up in this moment.

"Remember that talk we had years ago?"

"Yes, why?"

"Then keep what you said and don't bring yourself down"

Her warm breath tickled her ear and Ezauer could feel her breathing hitching.

"Guilt and regret won't stop what happened" her voice was sad, but resigned "Keep our memories until we meet again"

"I don't understand"

She chuckled softly, but the bitterness in it worried Ezauer "Grieving is something we all experience, just don't let it consume you"

She turns around, expecting see her standing there with her eyes filled with wisdom beyond her years and her hair loosely waving in the night air. But all she saw Saero standing by the door with a worried expression on his face.

"My lady?" he asks as he walks to her side.

She turns around to see the long winding path leading to another part of the castle. But beside it was a hill, with a tree overlooking the kingdom.

* * *

 _"I love the view" she replied breathlessly as the sun began to set. Ezzaeur let out a chuckle as she settled at the base of the old tree "My father and mother would bring me here during special events" she said before stroking the hair on top of her lovers head._

 _"I can see why" she replied softly._

 _Ezauer nodded and hummed as they watched the sun set and the stars come out and slowly decorate the sky._

 _"I know you'll outlive me by thousands of years, but I want you to promise me that you won't let yourself down that path of grief and regret"_

 _Ezauer looked down at her to see the intensity in her eyes and a determined gaze._

 _"I promise"_

 _She looks at her for a while before nodding and looking back at the kingdom and the fading light._

 _"But I've seen better"_

 _Ezauer lifts her eyebrow and looks at the view again "I suppose so, these are subjective"_

 _The woman on her lap gives a small laugh "I wasn't talking about other places" she looks at the confused queen and smiles "I was talking about you"_

"Yes, Saero?"

The demon stood by her side and looked up the sky.

"My lady, court will begin in a few hours, would you like to take a rest?" he asked, worry lacing his words.

She smiles at him before shaking her head "I will be fine, Saero" she replied, answering his unvoiced question.

He looks down before looking at her again "Was that a yes?" he asked tentatively.

She nods before walking ahead "Tell them to prepare court and food for the guests. I have a lot of apologizing to do" she said.

He nods and salutes and walks back to the kitchen to relay the orders.

As she reached the base of the hill, the sun had begun to rise and streaks of color decorated the sky. Like a painting, the early sky was a tapestry that would convey a message to all those who saw it., in their own unique way.

She climbs up to find the same spot and watched as the sun climbed the horizon slowly. She smiles and takes a deep breath before climbing down and heading towards the door.

* * *

 _"I like sunsets" she mused out loud as they sat their again. Ezaeur was on her lap this time and the queen was lazily and drowsily humming._

 _"How so, my dear?"_

 _"Well, a sunrise can show us so many things, the start of a new day" she holds a flower she found nearby and held it up "But sunsets give us a break, it's the end. But even after it isn't really the end is it? Sunsets are like the end, but the end is always the beginning of something else" she shrugs before tossing the flower._

 _Ezaeur nods before slowly falling asleep as she could feel her lover run her fingers through her hair._

 _"May sleep take you to a place where you are free for the night" she whispered._


End file.
